Versus Rp Roleplay Notes
Setting Old World: a term used to refer to the world that once existed before the event of Pandora's box. This world was inhabited by only humans and is a futuristic version of the world we live in outside of the roleplay. New World: A term used to refer to the world that had emerged after the event or Pandora's box. This world is inhabited by humans and various non human species. This world is completely different from the Old World, and it's human population is known to be a fraction of the population from the Old World. Setting: Versus Rp will mainly take place in the New World setting, The best way to describe the setting of the roleplay would be a retro-futuristic steampunk with some similarities to 19th century Europe. As people are trying to get back on their feet hundreds of years after Pandora's Box, technology is primative but not lacking. There are some bits of technology considered to be far more advanced than in the world outside of the roleplay. Eloria Pandora: An NPC character that is considered to be both a Creator and Destroyer. Eloria was raised under restricting conditions that had created years of sorrow and hatred towards the world. Her despise and longing for a better life was what had created both the destruction and creation of the worlds. Eloria Pandora highly praised by those of the Elorian religion, and despised by others. There are some non human races that praise her for their creation and life as well. Angels: The Light of the world, they are strongly bonded to a heirarchy system within their race as they all follow one ruler known as the Maestro. (meaning teacher or leader in Italian). This race is much more exposed to humans than other races as humans seem to be more tolerant of the angel race due to the Elorians. To the eyes of the Elorians, Angels can do no wrong, they also consider Angels to be the closest thing to god and as a messenger. Others claim that the Angels are merely white demons who manipulate others. Demons: The Dark of the world, Unlike their counterparts (the angels) Demons simply live by their own rules. Similar to the beliefs of the Old World, Demons are seem to be the evil in the world, due to this stigma, they are not very interested in exposing themselves to humans but ocasionally will due to curiousity or for the sake of toying with what they see to be weaker races. Demons posess the stigma to be manipulative as well, but are considered to have honest-manipulative qualities. Elorians (religion): The Elorians praise Eloria Pandora, they believe she is the creator of the New world and has given the human race a second chance to do things better, and believe that she had put them closer to god, and given the human race a guide to heaven by introducing mystical races into their world. The Elorians are more tolerant towards the non human races and put them on a higher rank . However the number of humans who follow this religion are small. Non- Elorians: The rest of the human population who either feel strongly against Eloria Pandora or have no opinion towards her. They make up the majority of the population and either despise every non human race or simply do not care. Those who posess strong opinions against Eloria Pandora can not stand sharing a world with non human "monstrosities" and consider Eloria as a devil who had destroyed the world. They also view every other non human race as beneath them, believing that humans are far more superior.